The Pretear's Long Lost Guardian
by Mirianna944
Summary: A long time ago, there were not only seven Leafe Knights, but eight, and the eigth was charged to be the one and most personal guardian of the Pretear. This is a story after the fight with the Princess of Disaster which reveals everyone's past life.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pretear, and I hope you enjoy this, thank you very much.**

**1000 Years Ago**

**Everyone laughed as they ate and drank, all of them felt nothing but hapiness to be with the people they loved and the ones they cared about. The children ran around playing as the rest watched amused at how they were acting and those who had there beloveds beside them gazed at the other with nothing but love.  
><strong>

**Unfortunately, happiness and peacefulness can never last forever, there must come an end to everything just like their lives. That very same day, a dark cloud loomed over the land in Leafenia, and the eight Leafe Knights feeling the dark presence quickly changed to their warrior form and rushed their loved ones to the temple underground. The Knight of Lightning stood at the entrance before looking back her comrades, her Pretear, and her loved ones. The Knight of Fire stood beside her as he heard her say,**

**"We cannot stay hidden forever, he will keep looking for us, he will not stop, he will destroy all, and if he does not find us here he will go to Earth and do the same."**

**"What shall we do?"**

**The Knight of Lightning and the Knight of Fire look behind them to see the Knight of Wind holding his beloved, their Pretear in his arms, with the rest of the Knights behind him.**

**"Only thing we can do, we fight, for Earth, for our home, and for them."**

**Everyone looked behind them to see the children and those who were the lovers of some of the Knights look at them worried wondering on what they would do. Their Pretear came forth as she spoke,**

**"If we must fight, then the only chance we have is if you and I unite as one."**

**"That will be dangerous."**

**"Yes, but you have child within you, we cannot risk you losing your child."**

**"The reason I wish to fight is for that very reason, I do not want to lose my child, but I also do not want my child toi live in a world full of darkness."**

**The Knight of Lightning sighed as she looked around her comrades before she asked,**

**"Are you all sure?"**

**All of the ones around them nodded before she smiled and turned around while saying,**

**"Then calm your loved ones before we leave, ease their worry, but make it quick."**

**All of them left towards their lovers of family as The Knight of Lightning stood at the entrance looking at the cloud looming over Leafenia before she felt two arms around her.**

**"What is it?"**

**"You said to ease the worry of our loved ones did you not?"**

**The Knight of Lightning turned to see the Knight of Fire there holding her with a look of love in his eyes. She smiled as they both leaned towards each other before they felt their lips meet. It only lasted a few minutes before they separated and she looked at her lover with worry evident in her eyes as the next words left her mouth.**

**"You know that if anything happens I will always love you right?"**

**"Why do you sound as if your saying good bye?"**

**"I'm not, I just want you to know I will always love you, and please, please protect them if I don't make it."**

**"Shh, do not talk like that, the others, you, and I will live to see another day."**

**"As the Knight of Lightning, my duty is to protect the Pretear, my sister, no matter what the cost, even if it means losing my life, you know that. That is why I ask you if something happens to me, to take my place, until I am reincarnated or born again, please, promise me here and now you will do that for me."  
><strong>

**The Knight of Fire sighed as he looked in the eye of his lover who looked at him pleadingly before he finally gave up.**

**"Fine, I promise that I will protect her, but I assure you that we will all live to see another day."**

**Both leaned in fro another kiss and as they pulled away they both turned to the others looking at each and one of them as the Knight of Lightning stood in front of all of them at the entrance as she asked,**

**"Are you all ready?"**

**After hearing everyone say yes she looked straight on at the darkness before her as she screamed,**

**"LET'S GO!"**


	2. The Familiar Girl with Leafe

**Not helping herself Akiza laughed as she saw two of her most important in her life act exactly they use to be, it was truly an ironic situation. She couldn't help but wonder if it would be like this between her and **_**him**_** as she saw Himeno and Hayate hold each lovingly like in their past lives.**

**Going to work Go decided to stop by Himeno's school to see how she was since it was on the way to work when he felt a great amount of leafe in the area. Running towards where it came from he couldn't help but be shock at the fact that is was coming from a girl who was on top of a roof.**

**Feeling someone's gaze on her Akiza turned her head to see the one thing she had been thinking about, but knowing that she couldn't reveal herself. So she only smiled and blew him a kiss before flying off the opposite direction leaving him behind in shock. She wanted nothing more than to go back there, to go back into the arms of the only man who could give her warmth, safety, and love. Unfortunately she couldn't, not without bringing back his memory which would expose him and the others more to the darkness and that was something she would never allow to happen.**

**Standing there in shock Go was still trying to process what had happened in his mind over and over again until there was only two questions that kept going through his mind over and over again. **_**WHO WAS THAT GIRL AND JUST WHY EXACTLY DID SHE SEEM LIKE HE HAD MET HER BEFORE?**_** He tried to remember by going through his memories for the girl but he just couldn't remember from where she had met him. After a few minutes there his head started hurting and he screamed out in frustration,**

"**WHY THE HELL CAN'T I REMEMBER! JUST WHO WAS SHE!"**

"**GO, why are screaming?"**

**Turning around Go saw Hayate and Himeno standing there looking at him confused and thinking that he has finally lost his mind when he turned around saying,**

"**Oh hey guys, it's just that I just saw this girl right now and I can't seem to feel like I've met her somewhere."**

"**Really? Did she have my school's uniform on?"**

"**No she didn't, and not only that before I saw her, I felt a great amount of leafe around where she was, it took me a few seconds to realize that it was actually coming from her."**

"**You mean?"**

"**Yeah, it felt as if she was strong enough like us, as if she could take us on and actually win."**

"**I see, Go you have work right now right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Alright then, I'll let the others know that we are to all meet up at Himeno's Garden when Himeno leaves school, we'll discuss what we have to do then."**

"**Got it, see you guys later."**

**Go left them standing there before Himeno turned to Hayate with a questioning look as she asked,**

"**What do you think Hayate? No one is suppose to have the same powers as you guys unless our reborn right?"**

"**Yes that's right, but if what Go said is true then we have to find this girl and figure out wither she is an enemy or and ally. Even so, I don't want you to worry about this for now, go to school and I'll come get you after school."**

"**Okay."**

**After a final kiss they said their goodbyes and Himeno left for her class.**


End file.
